


"Nothing. Your Hair in the Moonlight."

by twasnoti



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I guess you wouldn't be reading this if you were scared of spoilers, I hope we get to see Takumi with his hair down at least once in this lifetime, M/M, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasnoti/pseuds/twasnoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Takumi talk about hair. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nothing. Your Hair in the Moonlight."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how these characters are actually written but I ship them and I think that Takumi has very pretty hair. Also if you think the title of the fic is weird, that's because its a song lyric taken from "Light My Candle" from the musical Rent. 
> 
> MINOR SPOILERS BELOW  
> \----------------  
> At first I was like, "Well maybe Leon would ask why Takumi has long hair" and Takumi would be like "blahblah It symbolizes this thing" long hair always seemed to be a big deal in asian oriented films, but when I researched it, long hair really only seemed to symbolize something in China and Korea (there are other countries, but you know what I mean)  
> However, the act of cutting ones hair is symbol in all the cultures (I think?) and symbolizes rejection/banishment, and/or starting over.  
> There are probably people who know something about this that -Wikipedia- doesn't, so if you do, please tell me because it would be very interesting to know.  
> So my headcanon at this point in time is that he grew it out probably because one of his older siblings complemented it or something and since he has a supposed inferiority complex, I guess it just made him happy that they complemented him and he continued to grow it out? Idk.  
> I saw a post on tumblr that mentioned Takumi's inferiority complex so that's where I got that.  
> I personally feel that Kamui would find about it and would be like "No wonder your so freakin' salty. Come here, I will be the sister/brother you deserve" and then they would develop a bond that the other hoshidan siblings would get so jealous off tbh  
> \------
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll give me some constructive criticism bc my friends are useless, I love them, but their useless. (I personally think my writing is too straight forward with no enough description but idk)

To some, it might seem surprisingly vain of him to get up in the early hours of the morning every day to tend to his hair.

Leon was certain that it was nothing of the sort though, as he watched the Hoshiden Prince drag a brush through his hair from his (their) bed. It confused him, Takumi never seemed one to be concerned about appearances and frankly, he looked more comfortable with a bow in his hands than a brush. Not to say that Takumi was not attractive, he was. He was beautiful-or cute, as described by Kamui in her fits of affection for newly found brother. His hair, for sure, was more beautiful than the long, golden curls of Nohrian girls back home, who in fact were quite vain in their own right. It was soft and it slid through his fingers like silk and in the most poetic of words, shined like precious gems under the moon and stars.

Takumi glances at him from the crimson vanity, "What are you staring at?"

Leon sat up in the bed and smirked at him, "You.

" Takumi blushed slightly and reverted his gaze back the mirror, "Obviously. But why did you have such a dumb look on your face?"

"Dumb look?"

"Like you were trying to find the answer to riddle or inquiry."

Leon stared at the prince and thought for a second, "Actually, I do have a question."

Takumi stopped his current task and turn his attention completely to Leon, looking at him with minor curiosity, "What would that be?"

Leon hesitated a moment, before asking, "Why do you care about your hair so much?"

Maybe he was mistaken or seeing things, but Leon was sure he saw Takumi grip the handle of the brush tightly.

Takumi glared at him, "Is it so wrong to care about ones hygiene?"

"There's got to be more to it than that." Takumi was silent for a moment. He looked down into his lap and set the brush down on the vanity. Finally, he looked up at Leon, "After Kamui was taken, my brother and sister they...they became obsessed with getting her back. Of course, Ryouma had to mainly focus on his duties as the eldest, but Hinoka practically through herself into her training. Sakura, even though didn't remember her, seemed so enraptured by her absent sister. I started to feel neglected and, I guess, unloved. I felt like they loved Kamui, even though she was not there, more than they loved me. I guess my hair wasn't the most important thing on my mind at the time and it grew out. So, when Ryouma once commented on how nice my hair was one day I guess I just thought, 'Maybe if grow out my hair and take good care of it, they'll pay attention to me.'"

He picked up a hairband and pulled his hair back into his signature ponytail, "It didn't really do much, but the maids did seem to adore it. They always told me how nice it was." He grabbed another hairband and wrapped it around the end of his hair and smiled lightly, "Of course, you and Kamui love it, so there is that."

"Speaking of hair, yours looks rather terrifying right now," he gestured to Leon's messy and dangerous bedhead. Standing up, he grabbed the brush and patted the vanity chair, "Now come here, you need to be at least a little bit presentable within the hour."

Leon's face reddened and he grumbled, "Shut up." Albeit, he still did as he was told.

The sound of Kamui's laugh at the sight of her brothers short hair pulled back into tiny, separate ponytail's could be heard all throughout the kingdom that day.


End file.
